Lil Red Riding Hood
by BreathingFantasies
Summary: Roxas was never very fond of the dark, and now he must venture deep into it when he goes to check on his grandmother. But when he meets a particular person along his path, that could all change. (One Shot)


Lil Red Riding Hood (One shot)

**This is based off the song "Lil Red Riding Hood". I just had to write it because I had a break through and you know how it is. J**

_Hey there little red riding hood. You sure are looking good._

Roxas had never been fond of the dark. His family would always tease him for being afraid. But he had reasoning. When it was dark there were things you could not see, secrets being kept, knowledge that will never be learned.

_You're everything a big bad wolf could want._

He shivered as he ventured through the forest. He was sent to visit his grandmother because they had not heard of her lately. He looked over his shoulder every now and then. He heard a rustle in the bushes and stopped in his tracks.

_Little red riding hood. I don't think little big girls should go walking through these spooky old woods alone._

A figure approached him, and he had to squint to see it clearly. The figure was slender and tall. It had bright green eyes and crimson hair that stuck out in all types of directions. It was similar to Roxas's. His hair was blonde and stuck out too, but was more controlled.

_What big eyes you have, the kind of eyes that drives wolves mad._

The two held each other's gaze until the figure spoke. "The name's Axel. What's a little thing like you doing out here alone?" Roxas glared at Axel. He knew he was short, but he didn't like having it pointed it out all the time.

"I'm visiting my grandmother. What about you?" He said, trying to keep his calm. After all, this man was a stranger. He knew what he was capable off?

_Just to see that you don't get chased I think Iought to walk with you for a way._

"I walk around every now and then. Do you need a guide?" He said with a smirk. Roxas decided to just go along with it and nodded. They strolled side by side bumping into each other on occasion. Axel would try to strike up conversation, and Roxas would respond with grunts and nods. It was quite frustrating.

_What full lips you have. They should have lured someone bad._

Eventually Roxas knew the man wouldn't give up talking to him, so he decided to bring something up. "Why did you decide to walk with me? Why didn't you just let me get lost and end up being kidnapped? What's so special about me?" He asked. He looked up at Axel with those bright blue eyes of his, and Axel had to steady his breathe.

_So until you get to Grandma's place I think you better walk with me and be safe._

"I'm just a nice guy, I suppose. The guilt would probably eat me alive if you were in danger and I could have stopped it. Not to mention you're cute as a button." Roxas flushed bright red, and was thankful for the darkness for once.

"What about me, hmm?" Axel began. "Why are you letting me walk you?" Earlier Roxas would have said he just wanted to get to his grandmother's house and would hate to get lost, but now he wasn't so sure. There was something about the older man that was striking and made Roxas gravitate towards him.

"I'm not sure. You just seem trust worthy, I guess." He responded. Axel faked a pout.

"So, I'm not cute as a button, too?" He asked. Roxas just laughed and shook his head in response.

_Better keep your sheep suite on, to make sure you are shown I can be trusted walking with you alone._

Finally they arrived at their destination. Roxas hesitated before he walked through the door.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked. Just a second ago Roxas was smiling and making jokes with him.

"What if something's wrong? She could be… dead." He said with a gulp. He could barely say the word with struggling to hold back tears. Axel took Roxas' hand in his and gave him a reassuring look that said, _We'll walk in together. _

_Little red riding hood. I'd like to hold you if I could, but you may think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't. _

The two walked into Roxas' grandmother's room and saw her laying limp across her bed, her chasing making no signs of movement. Roxas gasped and flung himself into Axel's chest. He wrapped his arms around Roxas' back, making sure to be careful.

_What a big heart you have. The better to love you with._

Axel held Roxas close to his side as they walked out the house. Roxas fell to his knees and brought them close to his stomach and wrapped his arms around them as he cried. Axel knelt next to him and comforted him, putting his arm around Roxas' shoulder and cooing sweet nothings in his ear.

_Little red riding hood. Even bad wolves can be good._

Roxas didn't want to see the face of his family, so Axel decided he could stay at his place. Roxas refused to eat, so they went straight to bed. Axel tried to sleep but all he could hear was Roxas' quiet sobs. He turned to him and they gazed into each other's eyes, like when they met earlier that day.

_I try to keep satisfied, just to stay close by your side._

Roxas inched closer to Axel until they were locked in embrace. Axel rubbed Roxas' back and rocked him as though he were am infant as Roxas cried into his chest. With a final sniffle, Roxas brought his head up and did something unexpected. He kissed Axel. As their lips brushed against one another, Roxas took dominance and ended up on top of the older male. Their tongues ventured into one another's mouths as if they were searching for a precious treasure. That's what Roxas was to Axel. Axel thought he would always be lonely, and accepted it. Who knew he would finally meet the perfect person?

_Maybe you'll see things my way, before we get to grandma's place._

Roxas finally parted from Axel and smiled. For the first time in his life, Roxas actually felt happy and that he belonged. They resorted back to cuddling and Roxas realized he was never really afraid of the dark. He just lacked a spark in his life. And now he had one.

**I hoped you liked it! If you want to listen to the song I was listening to for inspiration, just search Lil Red Riding Hood – Amanda Seyfried. Reviews make me happy, so if do one I'll give you a hug and a cookie! :D**


End file.
